


I Think I'll Stay

by NervMaiden



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elementary School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Gym teacher Lance, Keith is totally smitten with the hot new gym teacher, Kindergarten teacher Keith, Lance makes Keith Dance, M/M, One Shot, Pining Keith (Voltron), Teacher AU, extreme pining Keith, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8964646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervMaiden/pseuds/NervMaiden
Summary: Keith teaches kindergarten and today gym class is being held in the classroom.  He meets the extremely attractive new gym teacher for the first time and also plays Just Dance for the first time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I had to take a break from my main Voltron fic, With the Tides, because I had a very interesting day at work last week. I am a substitute teacher and this scenario happened to me, minus the extreme pining over the gym teacher. All I could think about while I sat in the classroom was a Klance version of my situation. I had to get this written down before I could keep working on anything else so it's just a quick one shot that I only read through once. I apologize for any errors!
> 
> I hope you enjoy Pining Keith as much as me!

“Mr. Kogane! Is it almost time for gym?”

Keith smiled sweetly and addressed the whole class, “Yes, Hunk. I’m just waiting for my friends to show me clean and quiet tables!”   


Hunk smiled and went back to his table, Keith could hear whispers of “Hurry up! Mr. Kogane is waiting!”   


Keith was in his third year of teaching elementary school. He was lucky enough to find a job quickly after graduation and now at 27 he couldn’t imagine doing anything else. His first and second years of teaching were 4th grade and just this past summer the school shuffled some staff members around, leaving Keith to tend with 24 kindergarteners. At first it was a struggle going from from 9 year olds to 5 but he wouldn’t have it any other way. He glanced at the clock, it was almost time for them to head down to gym.

He raised a hand in the air, “Give me 5...4...3...2...1...0” The entire class went silent. Keith was still amazed that all he had to do was count backwards from 5 and the whole group of rambunctious 5 year olds sat patiently waiting for his directions.   


“Thank you. Now when I call your table please quietly get in line for gym.  Let’s see...” he surveyed looking for the most well behaved table, “The red table may push their chairs in and get in line.”

After he had called all the tables, the class was standing straight and tall, ready for the hall.  Keith smiled at them and turned around ready to lead them down to gym. He had not been expecting the sight he was greeted with.  A tall, muscular man stood in his doorway.  He had tan skin, short dark brown hair, and a smile that made Keith’s heart melt.  His loose fitting t shirt, sweatpants, and whistle hanging around his neck told Keith that this cutie had to be none other than the new gym teacher.

Keith knew that the school had hired a new gym teacher but until now he’d never actually seen him!  Like most of the special teachers, the gym teacher rotated between the various elementary schools and wasn’t always in the building everyday.  Keith also never actually walked all the way into the gym when taking his class there each week. The line usually just disappeared around the corner into the school's gymnasium and Keith walked back to the classroom, not wasting a minute of his precious prep time.  And come the end of gym, the line was waiting for him just outside the door. Despite it being the end of December and working together since the beginning of the school year, Keith had never had the pleasure of meeting his very handsome colleague.  At first glance Keith knew exactly who he was though.  _ Holy crap! He’s really cute.   _ He tried to hide his blushing cheeks.

“Hi,” he smiled, “You must be Mr. Kogane.  It’s nice to finally meet you.  I’m the new gym teacher, Mr. McClain.” 

All of Keith’s professionalism was about to fly out the window.  _ Goddamn his voice is so hot.  Hold it together Keith!   _ He felt himself staring awkwardly so he tried to speak, “Hi. Yes it is. You too.  Um, I was just about to bring the class down is something wrong?”

“Well actually, because of the Christmas concert in the gym tonight they already set up the risers and the chairs.  I was hoping that all my afternoon classes could be done in the classroom today, would that be alright?” He leaned in closer to Keith in effort to not attract the attention of the students who were becoming increasingly bored by the delay, “You know they get excited and I don’t want them to hurt each other.”  Keith felt his heart race, he’d always known that he was probably gay and he’d been on dates before but this feeling of instant attraction was totally foreign to him.   


“Um yeah that would be fine. Do you need my help with anything?”

Mr. McClain smiled, “If you wouldn’t mind, could we move some of the tables?  I was hoping we could do Just Dance on the computer.”

Keith felt like a giddy school boy again, he’d been totally blindsided by the cutest gym teacher he’d ever seen.   _ It’s a good thing he’s only in the building twice a week.  I’d lose my damn job for being in the gym all day!  _ “Sure,” he finally answered.

He tore his attention from the other teacher and explained the situation to the class.  They were really excited!  It was something new for them and every little change was huge. Mr. McClain,  _ I need to find out his first name...and maybe a phone number. I wonder if there’s personal numbers in the staff directory.  I could always get his office number,  _ he furrowed his brow,  _ no. that would be pointless.  _ As the adults moved the tables, Keith struggled to keep himself focused. 

Once all the tables had been moved a safe distance away from the carpet area, Mr. McClain was standing at the computer attempting to get the screen to show on the television.  Keith chuckled and walked over to help him.

“Can you get this to work? They all need to be able to see the screen.” he looked frustrated.

“Yeah,” Keith grabbed the TV remote, clicked a couple buttons and the YouTube video appeared on the screen.  The students all cheered at the song choice. 

“So kids after we warm-up, we’re going to be doing Just Dance.  Now some of the moves might be difficult but as long as you try your best Mr. McClain will be happy.” He turned to Keith who realized he’d just been standing weirdly in front of the desk listening, “Thanks for your help getting everything set up.  If you need somewhere to get work done my office is open or...” there was a pause,  _ Is he blushing?  _ “You could stay here, you know if you’re not busy.”

Keith always made the most of his 40 minute preps each day. Being a teacher had taught him that you can never be too prepared.  That being said,  _ It’s the week before Christmas break.  _ He thought to himself, _ we’ve got a short week.  It’ll be fine!  _  He thought up any excuse he could just to stay in the classroom, “It’s alright. I think I’ll stay, if that’s ok.”

A smile graced the lips Keith was rapidly falling for, “That would be great actually.  It’s always nice to have a second pair of hands.”

Keith stepped off the the side, but before giving Mr. McClain center stage he addressed his class, who was patiently waiting on the rug, “Now because we’re in the classroom, you’re going to need to be extra careful and not hit anything or anyone. You are still going to give Mr. McClain the same respect you’d give me and I’ll be in here to make sure you're making good choices.”  They all nodded affirmatively. Keith sat near the back and watched his class as they listened for directions.  He felt himself also unable to look away from the speaker.

“Thank you Mr. Kogane! Let’s get started!” his loud enthusiasm was something Keith could never have, he stepped out from behind the desk to start stretches, “Now stretch your arms out.  If you touch the person next to you, you’re too close and you need to move.” Keith smiled, his class was well behaved but some of the students couldn’t sit still on their best days.   


Mr. McClain started with jumping jacks, followed by rapid succession walking, jogging and running in place. Keith tried his best to stifle his shameless staring but from the looks of it the incredibly flexible gym teacher was engrossed in his task, so Keith decided to just enjoy the view.  Next up was push ups.  Out of 24 students, 2 of them could do actual push ups, a foreign exchange student named Shiro and a lively little girl named Allura. Mr. McClain on the other hand was doing push up after push up. Keith swears that he saw the man's head look up in Keith’s direction with a smile.   


“Mr. McClain! Do your one handed push up!” one of the students shouted.

Keith leaned his elbow on the table, hand held lightly to his mouth,  _ I’d love to see that too...Ok this time he’s definitely blushing! _

He laughed nervously, “Alright but only if Mr. K wants to see it!”  His eyes shot over to Keith.

_ Mr. K? Who does this guy think he is? Two can play this game.  _ “Yes, I would like to see that,” he paused, debating whether to say the next part, “Impress me!”

With a smirk, the man began doing a dozen one handed push ups.  He even had the nerve to follow up with a dozen left one handed push ups.  He got up off the ground and shot Keith a fierce grin.  Without a word, he made his way to the computer and was about to hit play on the video, but he addressed the class first.

“Alright, warm ups are finished.  Reminder, while we watch the videos, feel free to sing, if you can’t do some of the moves just try your best and make sure you keep moving!”

The video from Just Dance began playing, Keith had never heard the song but all the kids seemed to know it.  Something about stitches, Keith was too focused on the surprisingly sexy dance skills of his coworker who was currently making his way from the front of the class to the back.  Keith was pretty sure he had to be imagining the scenario unfolding before his eyes. Suddenly Mr. McClain was standing just feet from him dancing along to the video.  _  Holy shit! Those dance moves should be illegal to perform in a classroom.  _ Fortunately, Keith’s view was just warped and the moves were extremely tame. The laughter from the class proved that they were also enjoying today’s gym class. 

After a few songs, his favorite of which had been Kung Fu Fighting and least favorite What does the fox say, Keith stopped ogling to finally check the time.  Gym class was almost over. Mr. McClain must have noticed this as well because he hesitated before clicking on the next video. His eyes met Keith’s with a sly grin.

“Alright friends this is the last song before we have to stop for the day!” The class groaned.

“Don’t be sad! We can do this again someday but for now,” he chuckled, “Who wants to see Mr. K dance?”

Keith froze.  _ No! What is he doing? _

The class cheered! A parade of “Yes! Dance with us Mr. Kogane! Please!” 

Keith had no choice. He stood up and brushed his thighs nervously. His heart stopped when he saw the song choice, Last Christmas by Wham!

“Since its our last class before Christmas break.  Let’s end with a Christmas song!” He hit play and sauntered over to Keith.  The kids didn’t know the song but they too busy watching Keith, waiting for him to start dancing.  Not only had Mr. McClain chosen a corny Christmas song. There were 2 dancers on the screen now and it seemed that the other man wanted a duet.  The class was barely dancing because they were far too interested in what the teachers were doing.   


“Come on Mr. K! The kids want to see your awesome dancing skills.”

Keith cringed, tried to keep composure, “Oh but you’re the expert here! I don’t want them following my poor skills.”

He laughed, “Trust me! You’ll do great!”

Keith felt like a fool trying to follow along with the dance moves on the screen, during the dance he stopped to think,  _ who actually enjoys this game? Like seriously who plays this for fun?  _  The whole dance was spent glancing between the screen and the man beside him.  Suddenly the avatars on screen held hands.  Keith feared that his sweaty palm would gross his dance partner out, but to his surprise Mr. McClain got even more into the dance!  He began improvising and spinning Keith around the classroom. The class roared with laughter as their teachers danced like fools.  Keith on the other hand was melting inside from the heat in his chest. As the dance came to an end, Keith was dipped by the other man, their thighs brushing ever so lightly.

The class clapped as the song ended and Mr. McClain said goodbye.  Keith’s heartbeat raced as he said thanks and Mr. McClain left,  _ Thank god we work together, I have to see him again! _    


The students helped put the tables back and Keith got them ready for lunch.  After delivering the students to the cafeteria, Keith returned to his classroom.  Standing at the desk looking at the photos, was none other than his new dance partner.  Keith felt like an intruder in his own room.

“Did you leave something?” he asked, hopeful that there was another reason for the visit.

He blushed, “Uh, um no. I wanted to ask you something Mr. Kogane.”

Keith stopped him, “Keith. Please call me Keith.”

“Oh! Uh, ok Keith? Are you busy Friday by chance?”

Keith inhaled sharply,  _ He’s asking me on a date! What do I do? Can I date a coworker? Is that allowed? Who cares! One date won’t hurt, right? _

“I am not busy on Friday, what did you have in mind...uh”  


“Lance.  The name’s Lance.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'll probably be back with more teacher AUs because Gym Teacher! Lance will be the death of me. Who knows maybe this'll be a series of one shots!
> 
> Also! This is the video Lance played for his dance with Keith  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AHUgBq_4ZxY


End file.
